Polypiling
Polypiling is dropping inanimate items and zapping them with a blessed Wand of Polymorph to get constructs. 3 items It takes at least three items of the same type (wood, iron, leather, bread, stone and gold) to receive a construct when polypiling. Other than that, it goes by weight. Constructs can use weapons but cannot use musical instruments or armour. You gain experience as constructs kill enemies as long as the constructs are not invisible. If you don't use three objects, or don't have enough weight to form a construct, one or more of the objects will turn into bread. Weapons turn into baguettes, rings into ring loafs, shields into cob loafs, armor into cottage loafs. This usually happens once per pile, per item/bread type. This is reversible, with bread turning into items of the same type. It also uses the same rules, so use one of each different kind of loaf if you are trying to maximize your rewards. Wicker Man : Items that work: '''3x Small wooden shields (48oz), 3x red-eyed shields (7lb/112oz), 3x clubs (5lb/80oz), 44 wooden arrows (3oz), 5x wooden broadswords (32oz), 6x wooden short swords (24oz), 30x wooden daggers (5oz), 6x short bows (24oz), 6x curved bows (27oz), 5x long bows (32oz), 5x horned bows (32oz), 3x bladed bows (5lbs/80oz), 3x gnarled staff (5lb/80oz), 3x leafy staff (5lbs/80oz), 2x red-eyed shield and a wooden arrow, 2x clubs and a small shield, 2x clubs and 10 wooden arrows, wooden items weighing more than 140oz. : 'Items that don't work: ' 2x clubs and 9x wooden arrows, 2x clubs and 2x wooden daggers, 2x bladed bows and 2x wooden daggers, a club and a horned bow and 13 wooden arrows, Bread Golem : '''Items that work: '''6x baguettes (26oz), or 5x of ring loaves (29oz), cob loaf (32oz), or cottage loaf (35oz) or bread weighing more than 145oz/4kg. : '''Items that don't work: '''Pies Leather Golem : '''Items that work: '''3x studded leather suit (27lbs), 3x leather suit (20lbs), 3x black studded leather suit (37lbs), 3x Any dragon scale mail (16lbs), 9x leather gloves (2.5 lbs), 9x black gloves (2.5 lbs), 7x walking shoes (3lbs), 7x dark boots (3lbs), 7x jungle boots (3lbs), 7x mud boots (3lbs), 7x snow boots (3lbs), 7x combat boots (3lbs), 21x faded green boots (1lb), 4x leather spellbooks (5lbs), 3x hide outfits (9lbs), 2x Leather suits and a small shield, a leather suit and a studded leather suit and a small shield, or leather items weighing 20lbs/10kg : 'Items that don't work: '''9x mittens, 10x leather tunics, 9x faded pall, 9x blue outfit, Wood Golem : '''Items that work: '''8 wooden clubs, 10 small shields, or any of the above wood items weighing 30lbs/15kg or more. : '''Items that don't work: ' Stone Golem : '''Items that work: '''3x huge clubs (94lbs), 2x huge clubs and a boulder (33lbs) : '''Items that don't work: '''9x crystal armour suit, 5x boulders Iron Golem : '''Items that work: 3x plate armour (60lbs), 3x splint mail (54lbs), 3x Roman armour (54lbs), 3x banded mail (47lbs), 4x crude ring mail suits (32lbs), 3x crude chain mail suits (47lbs), 18x iron shoes (7lbs), 3x massive axes (94lbs), 3x augers (94lbs), 14x war hammers (11lbs), 14x battle axes (11lbs), 4x chain mail suits (40lbs), 4x ring mail suits (33lbs), 14x pickaxes (11lbs), 28x dark staves (5lbs), 28x iron spellbooks (5lbs), 3x samurai suit (51lbs), 14 roman shields (11lbs) or any iron items weighing 140lbs or more. : Items that don't work: 9x light plate armour, 9x light chain mail (both are made of Mithril) 9x bronze splint mail, 35x light staves, Gold Golem : Items that work: wishing for "gold golem" (will only get you one no matter how many you wish for), 5x gold plate armour, 3x large sized gold plate armour, 2 large size and 2 regular size gold plate armour, 2 large gold plate armour and 27 crowns, or any gold items weighing 825lbs or more. : '''Items that don't work: '''gold coins (tested with a one lump drop of 1,000 coins, tried with 3x piles of gold that added up to 100,000), gold rings, 20x gold spellbooks, 60x plumed helms, 12x lamps : : *On the wall it was written "Only magic lamps are made of gold" ! Notes *Only a blessed wand will create friendly constructs. Wands of lesser status or casting the Polymorph spell create hostile constructs. *Golems are not able to be healed with healing potions, but they will still use healing potions if put in their inventory. *Golems usually carry whatever other items were piled up and zapped at the same time. Note any additional material of the same type, even if it would weigh enough to create additional constructs, will be used up. *Golems have a lot of health and don't need to be fed. As noted on the Gold Golem page, they do not heal. Category:Polypiling Category:Polymorph